


Ghosts

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal Activities, content warning: lots of talk of death, yooseven week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: Both Saeyoung's and Yoosung have died. They are ghosts looking for the last person they would like to meet. Saeyoung is helping Yoosung with being undead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay notes for this AU:  
> \- Saeyoung died to a shot to the head and Yoosung was hit by a bus (this is shortly after Rikas death)  
> \- Saeyoung never joined the RFA  
> \- They are both tied to a person and are stuck looking for them so they can die properly 
> 
> This is just stuff that should mentioned to avoid confusion/ doesn't come up so I mentioned this here 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Saeyoung looked straight off the roof he was sitting on to the busy street underneath. It was a busy night, the lights of the city making most everything visible. The stars weren't however. That was a bit sad. 

He looked over to Yoosung, who was looking out at the horizon. They both met when they found each other at the same gravesite. Now why was Saeyoung chilling there? He had found out through a newscast that Rika of the RFA had died a month ago. He wanted to pay his respects. Heh, she could be a ghost, but nothing must have kept her tethered here. He had refused the invitation to the RFA when it was given to him a few years ago, it would most likely interfere with his job. Which Rika and V helped him get. And was also how he died, through a shot to the back of the head. 

Yoosung was confused and looking around, obviously wondering why he was in a gravesite. Before he was somewhere else, somewhere else, probably like how a blackout drunk would feel, except the drunk man had his body when he woke up. He had showed up to his own funeral, how sweet. Saeyoung had tried to calm him down, it made people unsettled when ghosts screamed. They couldn't hear most of the time, but it showed their presence. The unsettling presence, like a ghost was there. Or maybe just something, he wasn't sure, but when Saeyoung laughed or screamed, people turned their heads. And the crowd gathered at the burial were obviously getting tense. The attendees shoulders were shuddering and some were turning heads. 

He gave Yoosung the two cents of being the undead. It was what the boy needed, he was so scared. It was probably what Saeyoung needed when he found himself in the mountains as a shimmery, see through undead being. 

Yoosung turned his head away from the horizon to Saeyoung. He looked conflicted.

“So... we are tethered here. You said for you it was most likely your brother.” 

The redhead nodded. There was really no need to keep these secrets anymore. He was dead. What was Yoosung gonna do, tell his boss? What was his boss gonna do? Kill him? There was a bit of a flaw in that plan. 

“Well, then… what exactly am I connected to. My family didn't see me in the graveyard and the others didn't see me. And they definitely didn't hear me,” Yoosung had an embarrassed smile. You could read stories all over the internet and even in some books about someone who saw their relative or lover or friend as a ghost and talked to them to say their last words! It was a had sounded a bit silly silly, but Saeyoung had believed them. A lot of people had experience with it so… why not?

“My cousin might have been that but she's dead. Then who is it?”

“To be completely honest, I don't know. We will have to wait and see.” 

Yoosung sighed. That wasn't the answer he was looking for and Saeyoung knew it. He probably just wanted to die properly at this point. There was no family to contact, no siblings, no friends, no RFA. It must hurt to just be stuck in between death and life. Saeyoung didn't mind. Saeran was a top priority, forever and always (which is true because whatever fate this was wasn't gonna let him die without giving his brother a goodbye). V would have probably been his next guess, if he had to make one. Or maybe Tom? His, like, second to last guess, Vanderwood? Who knows, but he had a gut feeling it was Saeran. 

“We will figure it out! Don't you worry! It's only, what, 23:00? We could go to the library, go on a computer and make a list and you can try some more, maybe.” Saeyoung grabbed the other man’s hand. It didn't feel like much but it was trying to be as sort of a body language gesture. Yoosung (sorta?) scooted closer, and rested his head on Saeyoung’s shoulder. It would have probably been really nice to Saeyoung’s poor touch starved body, if he still felt touch. And had a body. 

“Maybe the whole reason I'm here is because this is the true hell. Where diet soda exists.” Yoosung giggled at the joke.

“Diet soda isn't that bad.”

“Once, I drank a diet soda and I died.” 

Yoosung glared at him, “Oh haha ha.” 

“Death jokes after death are the height of comedy. Skeletons would be the best comedians!” 

“Do skeletons even exist?” 

“Yoosung, you had a skeleton.” 

“Not like that,” He hit Saeyoung's chest playfully. Well, he at least tried too. “I mean other undead beings. Do they exist.” 

“Hell, if I know. I've been a ghost for three months. I mean I haven’t seen them but it doesn't mean they don't.” 

“What about vampires?” Yoosung shouldn't be asking him. He didn't know a thing. 

“I said, I don't know. But you know who might know? The library.” 

“Can ghosts even use computers?” 

“Yeah! I've done it before!” It was true. He had tried to look up Saeran before, but nothing came up. Nothing in school records or patient records or even anything in government records. He even tried overseas anything, his brother would have been smart to leave the country, but nothing. He was just gone. Not dead but gone. No records after 15 years old. 

But Yoosung probably wouldn't have to go that far. They could just use social media to find people. 

“Oh yeah. You said you were a hacker.” 

“We most likely won't have to have anything unless your family and friends are undercover.” 

“Has yours?” 

“My brother hasn't been seen since he was 15. I'm praying he's not in trouble.” 

Yoosung looked sad. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey it's okay. I mean, I haven't checked in a while….” Saeyoung knew this was probably false hope.

“Okay...” Yoosung sounded unsure with Saeyoung's answer, then he turned around and stood up, “shall we go? To the library?” 

“Yep!” Saeyoung followed his motions and stood up. He really hoped Yoosung would die happy. Or at least content. Yoosung was so nice. He deserved that


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...... I updated.

“Okay, your Tripter followers,” Saeyoung brought up Yoosung’s followers page, “LOLOL official… no, Zen? The theater actor? You know him?” 

“Yeah. He's a member of the RFA. He's a good friend of mine but…” 

“Nothing to say to him, right? Okay, C&R official…no…” 

“Jumin Han. The CEO in line. And his assistant, Jaehee, they are in the RFA,” Yoosung shifted closer to the screen, “I don't think it's them either…” 

They went through about 30 more of his followers but there were none on the list that stood out to Yoosung at all. 

Saeyoung sighed. It hadn't even been an hour. Who on earth could it be?! There had to be someone. From the articles he had read at this library’s computers after he first died, the living people receiving the messages and goodbyes, noticed the their loved ones were always so sure they knew what they were going to say! Right away! Even Saeyoung knew what he would say. He was so sure it was Saeran. And he's sure the others knew who it most likely was in advance as well. But Yoosung was…. not that. He couldn't figure out who it was. He didn't even have any idea, except Rika, who was dead. But Saeyoung had a plan. Sorta. It might be a bit harder but this might work. He wanted to help Yoosung first, before he found Saeran. It would be easier than dragging him into what could be a worldwide search. 

“How about we make a list. All the people who are important to you you put on the list, we visit. We can start with….” Saeyoung was scrolling through the feed trying to find something. Wait! This might help! 

“The game convention! Your LOLOL guild is going in a week.” Yoosung leaned in very close to the computer, but his face soured, 

“That’s about them cancelling.” Oh… “Would it really be them?”

“Yoosung, it's your last words, not mine.” Yoosung slumped his shoulders. This plan was going to take longer than he thought, wasn’t it? 

“But I don't-” 

“And neither will I,” Saeyoung interrupted, “so we have to start somewhere.” 

Yoosung stared at the screen. He seemed conflicted. Why would he?

“You said you were a hacker, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you've hacked into things trying to find your brothers….. anything. So medical history, right?” 

“Yeah… whose medical history do you want?” 

`“Rika. I want to see if there's anything I didn't know about on why she died.” 

“Yoosung, she's not alive…” 

Yoosung looked really, really sad. Saeyoung wanted to help him so much. “It's not that… there was just so little evidence why she died so I want to just have at least the littlest of confirmation that V didn't keep something major from me.” 

“We can do that, just not on this computer. I don't want the library having trouble, just in case. But, Yoosung, is it really a good idea to be… digging up the past. I think we can trust V. Do you not think-“

“No.” He crossed his arms stubbornly. “She was my cousin, what is there I don’t need to know?” 

“Maybe, he was trying to protect you-” 

“From what?” Yoosung demanded. 

Saeyoung sighed. This was going nowhere. He needed to get this poor boys train of toughtoff this topic. 

“Wanna go see a movie?” he suggested. Yoosung looked confused. 

“Why a movie, don’t we need to search more?” 

“Do you wanna search more? And it doesn’t have to be a movie, we could sit and look at stock photos for all I care.” 

“Nope. But can we watch TV here? There’s a TV show...” Yoosung leaned over the keyboard and led them to Metflix. “I… dont have my own account. And eve if i did, it wouldn’t work ‘cause I’m dead. Can’t pay the bill anymore.” 

“Hacker God to your service.” Saeyoung wooshed him away and typed in Tom’s account, which he stole the password from. Tom would probably think it’s a ghost anyway. 

Yoosung took them to some soap opera? Drama? Who knows. It was entertaining, watching this woman run around trying to decide which of the 19 guys she would date. Since Yoosung had died, there had been eight episodes to come out. A new season released and in them they developed more relationships, or something? Who knows. During the second episode, as the woman got two coffees bought by two men at once, Yoosung leaned against Saeyoung’s shoulder. Smooth, not even trying to hide it with a yawn. A ghostly yawn. That was stupid, nevermind. 

After a few more episodes, Yoosung said his first thing to Saeyoung that wasn’t either one of them giving a snarky comment, “Could we pay our respects to Rika?” 

“Of course.” Saeyoung said. He hadn’t gotten to pay respects properly when he went last time. Yoosung could do that and they wouldn’t have to argue about V again. Hopefully. However… ripping off the “she’s dead” bandaid again would hurt, was he ready for it? “We can go tomorrow.”

“How about right now?” Yoosung looked up to him, chin now resting on his shoulder with puppy dog eyes. Mmm, Yoosung…. Please no. Not now. But, he was so sad before... And it was only 4am….

He was getting to Saeyoung with his stupid puppy dog eyes. 

“No, we should go tomorrow.” 

Yoosung sighed. And turned back to the computer. He backed it up a few seconds to where they were before the conversation. “Why not?” 

“I’m tired... “ 

“Okay, sure you are, ghosty boy.”

“... Of you bossing me- Ghosty boy?!” Saeyoung whipped around to look at him. 

“That was stupid. Why did I say that.” Yoosung murmured and put his face in his hand. “That was stupid, it sounded like something you would say.”

“Oh, the stuff I say is stupid? How?” 

“Your jokes are bad.” Yoosung was grinning at him through his hand. 

“Okay, ghosty boy #2.” 

“See, awful. But if we go to the-“ 

“Why would we go today? We are already going tomorrow?”

Yoosung groaned louder this time. Good luck with those puppy eyes now, ghostly boy. 

```

That next night, they headed out to the cemetery Rika and Yoosung were buried in. It was far more interesting going at night, when they both glowed like lights outside.

They both found Rika’s grave. Yoosung sat down and Saeyoung stood and murmured a prayer. 

Yoosung turned at looked embarrassed at him, “Could you leave?”

“Yeah! Of course.” That caught Sayoung off guard. He must really miss her. 

He started wandering and reading the graves. When he saw families buried together, he felt sad. Would he get that? The reality that people probably don’t even know where his body was made him feel even worse. But, enough of that. He turned back to look at Yoosung. He was still sitting, so Saeyoung wandered some more. What would Saeran say when he showed up? Saeyoung already knew what he would say when he saw Saeran. He would say he’s sorry and tell he loves him, that he should go get a proper education and give him the money in his bank and his agent hideout that’s out of country? 

Saeyoung was pulled out of his thoughts when a shadowy figure moved in the line of graves beside him. They were small, and they were obviously human, so Saeyoung decided to follow. Why were they in a graveyard late at night. Another much larger figure scurried to keep up to the first. They stopped at a certain grave. He struggled to read the inscription on the grave with the figures blocking him. 

He walked by them and did a little wave to see if they could see them. Nothing. Okay, (obviously) not who he was looking for, but made the next thing less weird. He leaned forward and stuck his whole face through the gravestone. 

Huh…. this was concerning. 

It was Yoosung’s grave, and Saeyoung’s , first thought was, “huh, Yoosung has some strange friends”. Until the figure removes their hood, because his next thought was “what the fuck”. 

It was Rika. 

Rika in flesh and blood, not a ghost, not a skeleton, not a zombie, but a human who was real and you could touch and see. She was alive.

Saeyoung just gaped, his head still through the gravestone. What was he gonna do? She was murmuring prayers and other things, but Saeyoung couldn’t process them. He was so in shock, so many thoughts going through his head. But of course, his one thought that was tangible.

What else has V lied about?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I would love to


End file.
